


Drink You Away

by PrincessMisery86



Series: Truth & Consequences. [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drinking, F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMisery86/pseuds/PrincessMisery86
Summary: Summary: Dean drowns his sorrows after he confesses to cheating. Sequel to Can’t Lie - don’t need to have read that one though.Warnings: cheating, language, angst, drinking.Song & Artist: Drink You Away - Justin Timberlake.Word Count: 835 (including lyrics).Notes: I named the female for this one. Sorry needed to otherwise was too much she/her.Characters: Dean Winchester, Sam WinchesterPairing: mentioned only Dean x Female OC.





	Drink You Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and welcome! So to make long story short, I have progressive hearing loss in my left ear (I have lost 80% of my hearing so far.) Docs say my right ear will also start to deteriorate, there’s no explanation for it and it’s irreversible. I’m not looking for sympathy, it is what it is. But it does mean I have been listening to a shit ton of music lately, every chance I get, which is sparking inspiration for fics. So I’ve set myself a challenge (thanks for the idea @negans-lucille-tblr and @firefly-in-darkness) to write a fic based on a song for every letter of the alphabet.  
Notes:  
I have a few ideas already but don’t have any set completion date, I will write and post as they come to me.  
Fics will more than likely be for Supernatural or Jensen/Jared but will make sure to label accordingly.  
There’s no specific music genre - I listen to everything, rock, pop, hip hop, r’n’b, rap, dance, metal, house, garage, I will listen to anything if I like it.  
Welcome to send me some ideas.  
It may be a whole song that I take inspiration from or just a certain line or lines. Lyrics will be in each post.  
Posting to Tumblr too - @PrincessMisery666

##  **Drink You Away**

Dean swallowed two shots of whiskey. He couldn’t remember if this was the twelfth or thirteenth time he’d filled his glass.

What did it matter? She was gone.

Dean sat on the end of the bed and watched as Quinn silently packed her things. She shed no tears. She didn’t throw anything at him, she didn’t furiously shove things into her bag. She was calm and collected, which made the whole thing worse. If she were screaming and shouting, it meant he had a chance, he could make it right; but her emotionless, robotic actions told him there was nothing he could do.

Another double shot hit his throat. It didn’t burn anymore. His throat was use to it.

[Originally posted by saucynewf](https://tmblr.co/ZR4aBv2O3qbvI)

He wasn’t good with words, had never been good with words. He could never express how he felt, how sorry he was. And damn, was he ever fucking sorry. But that was just a word, a word that meant nothing, a word that was always said too late. It was a word used to ask for forgiveness, which he knew he didn’t deserve. How many times over the years had he apologised to her? For leaving her behind, for picking Sam over her–for _always_ putting something before her. Sorry lost its meaning a long time ago, he just hadn’t realised it until that moment. Tears of frustration pricked his eyes, but he held them back. His tears would mean the same as the word sorry: nothing.

Half a glass this time.

He wanted to ask her to stay. “Don’t leave.” He wanted to tell her he’s not strong enough without her. But the words didn’t seem right. Plus, he had no right to ask that of her, so he said nothing. He simply watched her prepare to leave him.

He didn’t remember going to the bathroom, but his cheek rested against the vomit-coated, cold porcelain bowl of the toilet. If it weren’t for the pounding in his head, the feel of his own pulse knocking on his temples, he would think he was dreaming. But it’s not a dream, it’s a waking nightmare.

Sam towered over him, offering a cold glass of water. “You need to stop,” he told him, but his voice sounded a million miles away. “You’re drinking yourself into an early grave.”

_Whatever._

Dean wondered where she is. Her phone had been off since she left four…no, five days ago. Sam and Dean were her only family. She had no one else.

_Fuck, what have I done? I broke her heart, made her homeless, and took her only remaining family from her. And for what?_

He hardly remembered the chick he fucked. She’s a faceless memory like the rest of them– the ones that came before Quinn–another nameless woman added to the list that he once thought he was finished adding to.

“Dean, I’m serious. This is the fourth day in a row you’ve spent the morning with your head in the toilet. You need to-”

“Leave me alone,” Dean grumbled at his brother, climbing to his feet. He couldn’t deal with Sam’s disapproving lecture just then.

Dean stumbled his way to his room. He swore, as soon as he crossed the threshold, that he could still hear her voice, that her scent hit him. But maybe that was the Jack talking. Or Jim, or any one of their friends who had been his companions for however long it had been.

He just needed to drink her away. Again.

_________

**Lyrics that gave the inspo -**  
Bitter sweet thing  
Could this be a dream  
Or just the same nightmare that keeps me awake?

Feel it in my brain  
A tall shot of pain  
Pour a little OUT now for the love that we’ve made  
I feel it in the morning  
You’re still here in the morning  
I see you but you’re gone

Telephone a doctor: I’m not okay  
The bottom of the bottle  
To fill this empty heart up  
A thousand proof  
Don’t change the truth  
I dive in but I can’t  
I can’t drink you away

I’ve tried Jack, I’ve tried Jim,  
I’ve tried all of their friends  
But I can’t drink you away  
All these rocks  
I can’t swim  
Out of this skin  
I’m living in  
Say  
Now tell me, baby, don’t they make a medicine for heart break, oh?  
Got a pounding on my brain  
So I drowned it away  
When the sun comes up tomorrow you can find me doing the same  
‘Cause I just can’t forget  
The way we turned out this bad  
And now the only thing that sleeps here is a ghost of you instead


End file.
